


Drabble: Where didn't you mark?

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: The Witcher Drabbles [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hickeys, It's mentioned kinda under the table not explicitly, Marking, Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Reader is gender neutral, Reader is gender neutral and parts are ambiguous, Trans Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For the sentence prompt of "Where didn't you mark?" featuring Geralt and reader!OrIn which Geralt is afraid of hurting you by going any further and being unable to control himself- but your puppy dog eyes woo him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: The Witcher Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Drabble: Where didn't you mark?

**Author's Note:**

> IF you wanna read more of my stuff or request me, check out my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess (MUST HAVE AGE IN BIO BEFORE FOLLOWING)

Beast-like.

That was a good description of how  Geralt was when he became aroused. He had so much control before you, able to hone in his need to bite, claw, mark, and feel the need to show the world that you had someone in your life. The first few months you had been together, he wouldn’t go further than kissing you intensely, leaving you a mess of soft whines and pleading for him to do something.

Because  Geralt knew that if he finally did something, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Not with your scent clouding his head, the sound of your soft whines building in your throat, the way your pupils were blown as you looked at his back and whined for him to come back to bed.

At first you had worried maybe you were pushing him, but after a healthy discussion about that and him anxiously explaining his worries, you realized he was afraid to hurt you. You supposed that made sense for a  witcher . You had no doubts that he could restrain himself, that he knew his own strengths and wouldn’t break your arm or leg. But you did manage to ease some fears one night as your fingers traced across his skin, over the scarring under his chest and murmuring that maybe you wanted a bit of pain.

It happens one day after you tease him. Straddling his hips in bed, lacing your fingers together so you could pull his arms above his head. At first  Geralt had been amused, knowing that you couldn’t possibly hold him down. Letting your lips meld together, sighing hotly when you’d kissed down his jawline to his neck where you’d peppered kisses.

Your teeth and the feeling of you suckling a mark into his throat had him snarling, hips bucking up and against you and near about throwing you off.

You were always such a tease, something that he cursed now as you grin against his skin and murmur, “What’s the matter, Geralt? Don’t like the thought of being seen as mine?”

It sends something red hot through him. Wetness felt in his pants that almost humiliates him- but it’s something he’d explore another day. But for now, he moves swiftly, rolling you over and tugging his hands from your grasp. Your wrists are pinned above your head fluidly, held captive by one of his hands.

“Perhaps another time.” He growls in your ear, tracing his lips down your thrumming pulse as his sharp canines scrape soft flesh.

\--

Geralt had the patience of a saint picking you apart. Taking his time marking up your neck, collarbone, and shoulders. All the while you’d tried humping up against him, whimpering and pulling at your wrists as you’d begged him to touch you like you’d done before. Except this  time, he allowed it. Your pants had been shucked off, a snarl from him in your ear to promise to keep your hands right where he’d left them.

When you’d proven to obey, he’d taken you apart with his hand. Sucking hickeys into your hips and abdomen, your thighs getting attacked next before he’d finally let his mouth move to your sex. You’d sobbed, keened, bucked, begged- anything you could think of as you gripped your pillows and tried not to pull at his beautiful hair. Or even dare meet his golden, dangerous gaze.

You’re really not sure when you’d passed out from overstimulation. But when you awaken, sated with the morning light beating down on you, you make a muffled whine.

Rolling over, you pat around until your fingers make contact with  Geralt’s bare chest. You make a soft noise in your chest, satisfied as you splay your fingers out to feel his slower pulse. Your eyes flutter  open then, meeting his half lidded gaze as his hand rests now atop yours on his chest.

“Good morning,” He gruffly greets, his voice thick of sleep. You hum in agreement, scooting closer until you can nose at his neck fondly.

“Sorry,” He says after a moment, moving his hand from atop yours to cup your jaw gently. You hum again, too tired for conversation as you pull your head from his neck. You prop yourself up on your elbow, cocking your head when you note that his cheeks are a bit pink. “You...you might want to look in the mirror.”

With your brows furrowed, you sit up completely now. Looking over at the full length mirror against the wall, tilted towards the bed- and even from here you can see all the reds and purples on your skin.

“By the gods-” You gasp, sitting up on your knees and watching the marks trail down over your torso, down all the way to your thighs. “ **Where DIDN’T you mark?!** ” You practically cry out, hands sliding over your neck and down your chest with awe.

“You said you wanted a bit of pain.”  Geralt chuckles back, patting your thigh fondly. “Not like you didn’t mark me, either, love.”

“It was ONE,  Geralt ! ONE! How many is this?!”

Your face must be funny when you say it, because it’s rare for you to get a full laugh from him, fit with him trying to usher you back into his arms.

You suppose you DID ask for it...


End file.
